The Organization's Talent Show
by JuneBugFlu
Summary: This is the 5th Organization Talent show, since they have nothing better to do while they wait for Sora and the gang. but this time, Xemnas is sure he'll beat Axel and Demyx.


A/N: Ok, it doesn't have that much language, but because of Aku and Demu, the rating had to be bumped. Yes, they are quite the little couple in this one. But it rather brief and not too bad. I hope you like it, and as they say; let get on with the show!

Xemnas Checked the door to his office, making sure no one was around. of course, very few people came to his office, and when they did, it was to complain about Demyx. But the normal complaints had already come in, and if he was right, which he always was, no more should be coming.

He cleared his throat, and pressed the button on his combination radio/CD alarm. A deep bass deep picked up, and the Head of the Organization had a grin on his face. The song picked up, and any fan would know he, the Supirior of the Orgaization, was about to practice for the talent sho they were holding.

Since they were sitting around waiting for the next time Sora and his buddies begin an adventure, they decided to start a talent show. it was Demyx's idea, but the idea spread as they found the organization had many hidden talents. Such as Saix's ability to tell what everyones color was, and evidently Xemnas was a cool peach.

but this time Xemnas was going to do better then Axel, Roxas, and Demyx doing Bohemian Rasbody, by this band called Queen. And with they're water, fire, and keyblade affects, everyone loved it over his rendition of Riding the Metro. This time though, he had a full routine and oh, was he gonna blow Axel out of the water this time.

Xemnas smiled to hisself, and so the dress rehersal began.

-----------------------------------------

_Tap, one two three and turn,_ Xemnas turned, dressed in a black suit, white shirt, and red tie, complete with a black top hat and cane.

"Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.

From that moment, you'll be out of place and under dressed," he sang, walking up in his office, can in both hands. he jumped, landing, feet shoulder width apart, and swayed side to side.

"when you in black slacks and accentuating off white pinstripes, woah-oh. Everything goes according to plan," He bowed, kicking the cane up and held his arms wide open.

"Im the new cancer," he sang, and popped his lapels. "Never looked better, and you can't stand it!" Working his way through is routine, counting the steps, singing the words.

He turned, facing the "crowd", cane now forgotten across the room.

"And I know and I know, It just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up," He took his top hat, doing a slight of hand juggle. _Roll up, pop the elbow, catch, toss and on head,_ he coached, landing the hat in perfect place on his head, and turned, charging the door, and slid as he sang, "so of course I'll be distracted when I spike the punch!" he was by far out of breath, small beads of sweat forming on his head, arms outstretched. he stared down his two plush dolls, one of a Dusk, and of his fellow organization memeber he made out of old organization coats. He stood, brushing off his black slacks, and threw his coat on.

:What do you think?" he asked the plushies. The dusk fell over in its chair, and the black plushie followed. He took that as a good sign, and smiled. A knock on the door cuased him to kick the two dolls and chair to the side and hid them with a pile of old coats.

"Come in," he said, sitting behind his desk and brushing back his hair. Saix opened the door and bowed in, shutting it behind him.

"Um, xigbar and the others were wondering if you were ready for the show sir. Axel and Demyx are ready and we're all waiting," he said quietly. Xemnas cleared his throat.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute," he said, and Saix bowed out.

Xemnas stood, straightening his jacket and picking up his cane and top hat, and with a deep breath, he opened his door and began the walk down to the creat ahll where the organization was waiting, his dress shoes clicking and echoing off the white walls.

----------------------------------------------

"Welcome to our fifth Organization XIII Talent Show. This time we have a special treat. We have Xemnas, our number One, Head, coming against our number Eight and Nine, Demyx and Axel!" Announced Xigbar. For once, Xemnas noticed, he wasn't baked to Agribah and back. The small group clapped, those who had dropped out of the previous four shows were tired of the constant battle between the three remaning rolled their eyes.

"First up, we have our leader. Welcome to the stage, the numero uno, Xemnas, performing a hit from the world Earth, Panic At The Disco, These Tables are Numbered for a Reason, hun, You Just Haven't Figured it out Yet. Damn thats long," Xigbar announced, and everyone clapped.

_Ok this is it, _thought Xemnas. He took a deep breath and the song began. He tapped, turned and began his laboured routine.

"Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman. From that moment, you'll be out of place and under dressed," He sang, coming forward, can in both hands. he jumped, landing, feet shoulder width apart, and swayed side to side. _Yes, so far so good._

He turned to the side and and stuck his left leg out, on his toe. "When you in black slacks and accentuating off white pinstripes, woah-oh. Everything goes according to plan," He bowed, kicking the cane up and held his arms wide open, turning to face the audience again.

"Im the new cancer, never looked better, and you can't stand it!" _Pop the lapels,_ Working his way through is routine, counting the steps, singing the words. He paused slightly, holding still, cane resting on his shoulder.

"I bet to them, your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like sh--" He covered his lips, muffling the word.

"Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears. And keep telling yourself that, I'm a Diva!" he sang, arms wide open, cane in hand. he danced, two stepping, twirling, and performing slight of foot. He tossed his cane and took his top hat in hand. He felt the sweat begining to form on his head. _I can do it, I can do it_, he chanted over and over. He bowed on his knees, a dip in the music.

"Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer? I've never looked better and you can't stand it," he sang lowly, this momentary pause allowing him to recharge for the last burst. He stood, shooting off lightening. _Here we go, big finish_.

He turned, facing the audience, and began his hat tricks. He tried to keep from biting his lip in concentration, as he rolled the hat down one arm and popped his shoulder, sending it soaring over his head and onto the other shoulder. He was celebrating inside that he got it.

"And I know and I know, It just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up," He took his top hat, doing a slight hand juggle. _Roll up, pop the elbow, catch, toss and on head,_ he coached, landing the hat in perfect place on his head, and turned, charging up the stage, and slid as he sang, "so of course I'll be distracted when I spike the punch!" he was by far out of breath, and everyone was clapping. He was heaving his breaths, and smiling. he stood, and took a bow, glad he was able to perform.

"Wow, what an enthusiastic performance by our leader! Standing ovation for him. Congradulations sir, amazing song. Up next, and our final performance, our pyro and water dancer, Axel and Demyx, performing.." he drifted off looking at the cue card and laughing.

"They will be doing Berlin's 'SEX'!" he laughed, and nearly rolled off the stage. Axel and Demyx came on the stage, took their microphones, and winked to each other.

"Feel the fire, feel my love inside you it's so right. There's the sound and the smell of love in my mind," Sang Demyx, walking towards Axel. Demyx wore a short pvc jumpsuit that clinged to the many curves of his body. He had on fishnets and the boots all organization members wore, which worked rather well together. Axel turned in leather pants and a tight black tank with fishnet sleeves to his wrists, also wearing the boots. Xemnas cursed himself in his mind for not thinking of leather. The two came close, almost touching, and grabbed each others shoulders gently.

"I'm a toy, come and play with me, say the word now," they sang. Axel stepped towards Demyx, who put his leg high on Axel's waist.

"Wrap your legs around mine and ride me tonight," they sang, combining at the end of that line, and Demyx rolled his hips against Axel's. They parted, and Axel leaned back with Demy'x leaning forward, and vice versa.

"I'm a man," sang Axel. Xemnas felt his face drop. " - I'm a goddess," Sang Demyx, throwing his head back as leaned.

"I'm a man - I'm a geisha," They sang, and Demyx bowed forward, and Axel stayed still.

"I'm a man - I'm a little girl, And we make love together," Axel thrust his hips up and the following was a very graphic move that made everyones eyes pop and jaws nearly crash on the floor.

Unless you counted Roxas who hit the floor at this.

The next two minutes of exotic dance moves that made even Larxene question how they knew them and questionable lyrics, and everyone slightly feared the grand finale. Again, except Roxas, who seemed to be straining to see above Saix's head who was sitting in front of him.

"I'm a man - I'm a dream divine," Demy'x was now lying on the stage, Axel standing above him. Axel dropped so quickly, anyone who blinked thought he dissapeared, and the two were now in a highly sexual embrace, Demyx's legs wrapped around Axel's hips. All music stopped, and Axel stood, bringing Demyx up on his torso

"And we'll make love forever," They serenaded each other, Axels hips grinding Demyx's, then bothe microphones were forgotten and the two locked lips too real to be choreographed, flames and water spirals shooting up around the two. Roxas started clapping wildly and when he realized he was the only one, he sat back down and flushed a deep red. After the song was well over the two were still kissing deeply and Xaldin had to separate the two with his spears.

"Um, wow. Ok so, we shall vote, by crowd applause, who says Axel and Demyx should get first?" Xigbar shouted, tear streaks down his face from laughing so hard at Axel and Demyx. A couple soft claps went in the back. Xemnas couldn't believe it. No one liked them this time. _Well, understandibly, they were.. ewwww,_ he grimaced in his head.

"And all those for Xemnas's performance?" Xigbar shouted, and the couple claps were drowned out by shouts and mass applause that sounded like more than ten people. Xemnas felt his cheeks heat, and he went on stage and took a bow. "Xemnas, you heard them. This month you are the Oganization's first place in the talent show! Congradulations," Xigbar said, smiling at the leader. Xemnas bowed to the crowd.

He came off the stage and was on his way back to his office to change when he was tackled into a room by an unknown member. He turned to see his molester, and found he was face to face with Saix. Saix covered Xemnas's lips with his in a forceful, but passionate kiss.

"Um, Xemnas sir?" he asked, suddenly backing off and being very professional. "Xemnas sir, you ok?"

And Saix poked him in the shoulder, which caused him to fall backwards through the wall behind him-

and jarred Xemnas out of his dream as he crashed to the floor with Saix standing above him, finger still outstretched.


End file.
